Find Your Life
by unofficialfansie
Summary: Many people lost their lives during World War II, but some found new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello people of Earth! This is unofficialfansie speaking, I just want to let you know that I'm starting new story! Woo-hoo! As you can probably tell from the description this is an AU that takes place during WW2, which was kind of a strange idea for me to have but hey, who am I to question my brain? Updates will probably be every other day, maybe every two days depending on how much I procrastinate. I think that's all for now, please enjoy this first chapter!**

 _New York City, October 1944_

Jack stood in the waiting room of the hospital, clutching his hat tightly in his hands. Ever since he was a kid everything about hospitals had made him nervous; their antiseptic smell, their cold, unwelcoming atmosphere, and the knowledge that not everyone who entered would walk out again.

"Anthony Higgins?" Jack looked up to see an older nurse with a clipboard looking around the room expectantly, and he quickly stood and hurried over to her.

"That's my brother," he explained, smoothing out the creases on his uniform as he spoke.

The nurse looked him up and down for a moment before she nodded, gesturing for him to follow her. Jack did so, his heart pounding as he thought about who he was about to see.

" _No, Race! I'se not lettin' you join up, and that's final!" Jack yelled, fixing his brother with a murderous glare._

" _You can't tell me what to do, Kelly! I'se 19 years old for cryin' out loud, I can make my own decisions!" Race shot back, and Jack winced slightly. Race only called him 'Kelly' when he was furious with him._

" _Jack, maybe you should let him," Crutchie piped up from his place on the beat-up sofa. "You'se goin', why can't he?"_

" _Stay outta this, Crutch," Jack growled in reply, and Crutchie bowed his head, looking like he wanted to disappear._

 _Turning back to Race, Jack switched tactics. "Race, I'se only tryin' ta protect you. I don't wanna see you get hurt, or worse!"_

 _Race nodded in understanding, his angry expression fading and one of sadness replacing it. "I get that, Jack. But I gotta do my part, I won't be able ta live with myself if I don't! Please, Jack. Let me go."_

 _Jack considered Race for a moment, then stepped forward and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Just come back safe, kid," he murmured. "For all of us."_

"Mr. Higgins, your brother is here to see you," the nurse announced, and Race's face broke into a grin when he saw Jack standing next to her.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Jack Kelly! How ya been?"

Jack chuckled as he perched on the edge of Race's bed, he'd missed the boy's loud, boisterous personality.

"I'se fine, kid. What about you?" he asked, giving Race a quick once-over. He certainly didn't look too bad, he had lost a few pounds and he had dark circles under his eyes but other than that he looked almost normal.

Race shrugged, his happy facial expression quickly morphing into a mask of neutrality. "I'se okay, I guess. I mean, I'se alive so nothin' else matters much, right?" he chuckled nervously.

After all the years they'd spent living together, Jack could read Race like a book. "Race," he said, his tone stern. "What happened?"

Race looked down at his lap for a minute before he spoke, avoiding Jack's eyes. "I was re-loadin' my gun when a bullet hit me in the wrist," he said, smiling sadly. "Hurt like hell, but I kept shootin' until I passed out." Here he paused, took a deep breath, then pulled his right hand out from under the blanket. Or more accurately, what used to be his right hand. Seeing Jack's horrified expression, he quickly explained. "It was gone when I woke up. Doctors say it got infected, so they had ta amputate. But it's fine, Jack. I'll live."

Jack stared at the stump of bandaged flesh for a moment longer, then tore his gaze away from it and looked at Race. "Guess what?" he asked brightly, choosing to change the subject. "I got a letter from Spot a couple days ago, he's comin' home on leave next week."

Race brightened at hearing that, glad to be off the topic of his hand. "That's nice ta hear, can you make sure he visits?"

"Sure thing," Jack answered, nodding. "I can send Crutchie an' JoJo along too if ya want."

Race nodded enthusiastically and was about to say something else when the same nurse who Jack had talked to earlier walked over.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over now, sir," she said apologetically, and Jack nodded as he stood.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then, yeah?" he asked, and Race nodded his head in confirmation.

"Tomorrow as soon as visitin' hours start. Don't be late, or I'll get Spot ta soak ya when he gets here!" he called as Jack walked out, and Jack chuckled to himself.

"Crazy kid," he murmured under his breath.

 **A/N: There it is! A few quick notes, flashbacks are in italics in case that wasn't clear, and also rest assured Katherine will show up soon, as well as Davey, Les, Crutchie, and maybe even Sarah! (Yes, I know she's not in the Broadway musical but I have no shame). Also, I was re-reading a few of my stories and it occurred to me that I don't include nearly enough Race so if you like Race then you will definitely like this story. I think that's all the important announcements I have, please review and let me know what you think of this story! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Okay, I know I said I'd post every other day but... I** **lied. Oops. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Fanz4life: Glad to know you like this! To answer your question I have not read Percy Jackson but it has been recommended to me before and if it's as good as Harry Potter then I will definitely have to check it out.**

True to his word Jack arrived at the hospital right when visiting hours started the next day and was quickly taken to Race's bed by another nameless, faceless nurse.

"Jack Kelly on time for somethin'. Never thought I'd live to see the day," Race quipped, looking up from the newspaper he was reading to smirk at Jack.

"You should be more grateful, seein' as how I got ya this," Jack shot back, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes which he then tossed into Race's lap.

Race's eyes widened and he quickly tucked the small box under the blankets of his bed, out of view of the prying nurses who would probably confiscate it. "Thanks, Jack," he murmured.

"Anytime," Jack replied as lowered himself onto the end of Race's bed. He nodded to the newspaper which now lay discarded in Race's lap. "Whatcha readin'?"

"The usual," Race answered as he handed the newspaper to Jack. "There's a war goin' on and soldiers are dyin'."

Jack sighed and set the newspaper to the side after glancing at the headline. "One of these days there'll be a good headline"

"Can't come soon enough," Race sighed before his gaze traveled to something behind Jack.

Jack turned, confused as to what Race what looking at and came face to face with another young nurse.

"Excuse me, sir. I need to change Mr. Higgins' bandages," she explained, and Jack nodded as he stood and moved out of her way.

The nurse walked over to Race and carefully unwrapped his hand with her back to Jack, giving him the opportunity to study her more carefully. She had long reddish-brown hair that was pinned up and out of her face, her uniform was clean and crisply ironed, and her face was kind even as she frowned in concentration.

Race suddenly cleared his throat loudly and Jack snapped out of his trance, suddenly becoming aware that the nurse he'd been staring at was now staring at him.

"Uh, sorry, did ya say somethin'?" Jack stammered, turning bright red as the nurse looked at him.

"I asked if you and Mr. Higgins are related," she said, regarding Jack with an amused expression.

"Yeah, we'se brothers," Race piped up from his place in bed, and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr…" she trailed off.

"Uh, Kelly. Jack Kelly," Jack answered, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it, smiling slightly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," she said after a moment and Jack nodded, moving to the side so she could walk past him. He stared at her as she left the ward until Race cleared his throat again and Jack came back to reality.

"Don't say anythin'," he muttered as he sat back down, and Race smirked.

"Wasn't gonna, Jackie. Wasn't gonna."

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Hey, Miss! Wait up!" Jack called as he jogged after the nurse he and Race had been talking to earlier. She turned to look at him, an expectant expression on her face.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Kelly?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack stammered. "I, uh, never got your name."

The nurse's face betrayed a note of genuine surprise as she regarded Jack. "Plumber. Katherine Plumber," she answered, then turned as someone called her name.

"You'se busy. Sorry for botherin' ya," Jack apologized, and she turned back to him with a small smile on her face.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Kelly. It was nice meeting you," she answered, then hurried off in the direction she had been called from. Jack stared after her, not caring that he was beginning to attract curious glances from the other patients, doctors, and nurses around him.

"Katherine Plumber," he murmured to himself. "I never planned on someone like you."

 **A/N: There you guys go! Oh, and before I go I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I honestly don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews for a single chapter for any story I've ever published and it made me really happy to know you guys like this! Please keep up the momentum for this chapter too, it makes me feel validated and inspires me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **New chapter my dudes! Enjoy!**

 **Fanz4life: I haven't 'seen' Tuck Everlasting per say, but i have listened to the Broadway musical soundtrack many times and I'm well acquainted with the story. (Also I am a fan of tea but I have not tried Chamomile and now I don't think I will.) Thanks for reviewing!**

"I swear to ya Crutch, she's the most beautiful girl I'se ever met!" Jack exclaimed, and Crutchie sighed heavily.

"Not ta disagree with ya Jack, but you'se said that about almost every girl you'se ever been with," he said, handing Jack a neatly folded shirt as he spoke.

"But this time it's different, I swear!" Jack protested, grabbing the shirt from Crutchie and angrily shoving it into the bag he was packing. His leave was scheduled to end the next day, and he felt guilty about leaving when Race was still in the hospital.

"Okay, Jack. If you say so," Crutchie conceded, then placed a hand on Jack's arm when he saw his expression. "Hey, it's okay," he soothed. "Me an' JoJo ain't goin' nowhere, not unless they start takin' guys who can't walk properly or have asthma. We'll look after Race, I promise."

"Thanks, Crutchie," Jack smiled, grabbing his sketchbook from its place on his bedside table and carefully putting it into his bag, closing it afterward. He then turned to look at Crutchie, a small grin playing at his features. "Come on. It's my last night, why don't we do somethin' fun?"

Crutchie smiled back. "Whatever you want Cowboy, so long as I don't wake up with a hangover tomorrow."

Jack laughed at that, shaking his head. "Can't make any promises, kid."

" _Got everythin' ya need?" Jack asked, and Race nodded._

" _Yep, all packed," he answered, looking much happier than you'd expect someone going to war to look. Although to be fair he wasn't going to war just yet, he was going to training._

 _A shrill whistle sounded, startling Jack and all the boys who had been able to make it to the train station to see Race off. Race turned and looked at the train, then back at Jack, his expression unreadable._

" _Well. Guess this is it."_

 _Jack nodded, then pulled Race forward into a tight hug. Race hugged back, holding onto Jack just as tightly._

" _Remember what I told ya," Jack whispered in Race's ear. Race pulled back and nodded, tears glistening in his eyes._

" _Keep your head down an' don't be a hero," Race recited, and Jack smiled sadly._

 _Turning away from Jack Race moved down the line of boys, spit-shaking hands with all of them. When he got to Crutchie he paused then pulled him in for a hug, whispering something Jack couldn't make out in Crutchie's ear._

 _The train whistle sounded again and Race pulled away from Crutchie shifting the weight of the bag on his shoulders. "So long, fellas!" he called, and they all laughed as he boarded the train._

 _As he watched the train pull away with Race inside, something tightened inside Jack's chest. Crutchie seemed to sense this and came over to stand next to Jack. Jack smiled gratefully at him, then turned back to look at the train, which was already fading into the distance._

" _Stay safe, Race," he murmured to himself. "Stay safe."_

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Crutchie had work early the next morning so it was JoJo who went down to the pier to see Jack off the next morning.

"Keep an eye on Crutchie for me," Jack said, spitting into his hand and holding it out.

"'Course I will," JoJo nodded, serious for once as he repeated the gesture and shook Jack's hand. It went unspoken that they would both keep an eye on Race, too.

The shrill sound of the ship's whistle blasted their ears, and Jack sighed. "Guess I'd better get goin'," he said, clapping JoJo on the back. Picking up his bag he turned and started towards the ship.

"Hey, Jack!"

Jack turned around to look at JoJo. "Yeah?"

"Remember what you told Race. Keep your head down an' don' be a hero."

"How'd you know I told him that?" Jack asked, his forehead creased in confusion.

"I have my ways," JoJo laughed, and Jack chuckled too before waving goodbye one last time. As he boarded the ship headed for somewhere in Europe (was it England? Jack had lost count of all the places he'd been sent) he thought about his boys and the beautiful nurse he had only met once but could already feel himself falling in love with.

"Don' be a hero, he whispered to himself, then chuckled slightly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 **A/N: Please review, and give me suggestions or requests for future chapters if you have any! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **New chapter, woot woot! This is actually one of my favorites, I wrote it before I wrote the other chapters so I hope it's good! Oh, and side note the italics in this chapter aren't flashbacks, they indicate that Jack's 'speaking'. Enjoy!**

November 2nd, 1944

Dear Jack,

That nurse you were flirting with turns out to be real nice. She's agreed to write my letters for me, and even said she'd teach me how to write with my left hand whenever she has free time. I hope the weather is nice wherever you are, it's rained nonstop here since you left. Crutchie and JoJo come to visit whenever they have time off work, but I haven't seen or heard from Spot at all. Maybe his leave got canceled, I don't know. Guess I'll sign off now, hope to hear from you soon.

Race

 _November 10th, 1944_

 _Dear Race,_

 _Just so we're clear, I wasn't 'flirting' with anyone. She was just nice is all. And no the weather here isn't any better than New York. It's freezing cold and rains nearly every day. The guy I room with has a nasty cold now, won't stop sniffling and coughing. Makes it impossible to get a good night's sleep. I call him Sniffles, but only in my head. He's real serious, something tells me he won't get my jokes. I haven't heard from Spot either but I can try to send him a letter, ask him what's going on. Oh and tell Crutchie when you see him that I got the shaving cream he sent and put it to good use. Gotta go now, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone._

 _Jack_

November 16th, 1944

Dear Jack,

I finally saw Spot, he told me to tell you to stop bugging him every 5 minutes. Too bad about the weather where you are, it's finally cleared up here. They won't let me go outside though, I think I'm going to go crazy if I have to stay here much longer. There's a new guy in the bed next to me, his name's Andy but he flirts with all the nurses so I started calling him Romeo. We played poker yesterday, I won but he got pretty close to beating me. Remind me to introduce you to him the next time you're over here. Spot visited me a couple more times but he left yesterday. I haven't got anything more to say, except now I can kind of write my name.

rAcE

 _November 28th, 1944_

 _Dear Race,_

 _Good to hear Spot got over to visit you okay. That Romeo guy sounds real nice, hopefully he beats you at poker one of these days. It'll stop your head from getting any bigger. Oh by the way the guy I room with (his real name's Davey) says his sister works at the hospital you're at, so look out for her. She's named Sarah. Next time you see Crutchie or JoJo ask them to send me more shaving cream, I ran out again._

 _Jack_

DeceMbeR 2nD, 1944

Dear Jack,

SoRry fOr thE bAD hAndWritinG NUrse PlumBer wAs ouT toDay So I'M wriTinG thiS mysElf. ROmEo got PneuMonia so thEy tOoK hiM oFF soMewHere. HaveN't seEn him foR 3 daYs. If yoU mEan SaRaH JaCoBs I knOw wHo shE is, sHe'S frienDs with NurSe PlumBer. I thiNk tHeY rooM togEther toO. I asKed CrutChiE AbOut the sHavinG crEam and he saiD he'LL gEt soMe next timE hE gOeS to the stoRe and seNd iT. My haNd is stArtinG to huRt so I'll siGn oFf.

rAcE

 _December 12th, 1944_

 _Dear Race,_

 _Sorry to hear about Romeo, next time you see him tell him I hope he gets well soon. I don't think I'll be able to come back home for Christmas this year but I can probably get over there sometime in January. Davey said to ask Sarah to ask their younger brother to write him more often. It started snowing here last night and hasn't stopped. Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas for us. Haven't got anything else to report._

 _Jack_

DeceMber 24th, 1944

DeaR Jack,

Romeo sAid to thanK you for the well wiShes and to tEll you that he finallY beat me at pokEr. I got discharGed todAy and I thinK I hAve this writing thing mOstly down noW so I guess that's A nicE Christmas present. Crutchie and JoJO are letting me Move in with thEm till I finD a job and can get a plaCe of my own, so you can send leTters to me at their addresS now. Oh and thanks for the ciGarettes and the drawinGs, I hope you gOt the sockS and cHocolate I senT you. Spot wrote to tell mE he's coming hoMe in JanUary and I tHink Albert is too so we can haVe a kind of reUnion when you get here. Gotta go noW, Crutchie wantS me to go to midnight mass with him. Take care of yoUrself.

Race

 **A/N: There it is! Please review, as I have said before they maked me very happy. Also I'm watching Olympic figure skating right now, and it's _incredible._ Quick poll, what are you guys' favorite Olympic sports? Let me know, I'm curious!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hello good people! I am so sorry for the delay on all my stories, writer's block has not finished with me and my school workload has just been crazy lately. But here I am with another chapter of this, and I hope to get the second and final part of _Family Looks Out For Each Other_ up later today. Please enjoy!**

 **Fanz4life: Hey, sorry for the delay! I really like that prompt and it gave me an idea for a story to write, however that story will probably be very sad so if you don't want me to write it then just let me know!**

 _New York City, January 1945_

Jack shivered slightly as he stood in the middle of a crowd of people at the docks, waiting for Race to show up. He had told Race he could catch a bus from the docks easily enough, but Race wouldn't hear of it and had insisted on meeting Jack and walking him to the apartment he was sharing with Crutchie and JoJo. Suddenly, through the crowd of people Jack caught sight of Race and hurried towards him.

"Race!" he called as he dodged and weaved in and out of the crowds of people. Race looked up upon hearing his name called, grinning when he saw Jack.

"Good ta see ya, Jackie," he said when Jack reached him. Jack grinned back and spit into his hand, Race repeating the gesture before shaking Jack's hand.

"How ya been?" Jack asked, taking in the sight of Race. He looked healthier than he had in the hospital, which was good, but his right hand was still bandaged and tucked inside the sleeve of his shirt.

"Pretty good. Tryin' ta find a job but…" Race trailed off and shrugged. Jack regarded him with a sympathetic expression, before changing the subject.

"How've Crutchie and JoJo been?" he asked as he and Race began walking slowly down the street.

"They'se good," Race answered. "Workin' hard at the factories." Here he paused, his expression unreadable. "Wish I could join 'em."

"Race," Jack said, stopping in his tracks and giving Race a look.

"What?" Race asked, confused.

"You'll find somethin' soon enough. Ya always do. Stop beatin' yourself up over it every minute."

Race looked away from Jack, his eyes trained on the ground. After a minute he spoke. "It's just hard sometimes, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Race, look at me."

Race looked up, his eyes filled with sadness and frustration as he met Jack's gaze.

Resting his hand on Race's shoulder, Jack smiled at him in a way that was both sympathetic and reassuring. "Race, I get that it's hard. Believe me, I know hard. But you'se gonna get through this. I know it."

Race nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime," Jack said, then grinned. "C'mon. Crutchie and JoJo are gonna send out a search party if we don' get back soon."

Race chuckled in agreement, and they continued to walk down the street in the direction of home.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Three days later Jack was hurrying down the street, shivering in his thin coat as the biting January wind whipped around him. He was on his way to the post office to post a letter to Romeo for Race, who was too busy job hunting to do it himself. Suddenly, not paying as much attention to where he was going as he should have, he slammed into a young woman, knocking the package she was carrying out of her arms.

"Ah, crap! Sorry miss, I didn't mean ta…" Jack trailed off as he recognized who he was talking to. Katherine Plumber.

Katherine recognized him too, looking surprised as he helped her pick up her package. "Jack Kelly, isn't it? I thought you were overseas."

Jack shifted his weight nervously. "Well, uh, I'se home on leave right now," he stuttered, rendered partially speechless by this unexpected encounter.

"I see," Katherine answered. They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment longer before Katherine noticed Jack shivering. "Are you cold?"

Jack looked at his feet, then shrugged. "A little," he admitted.

Katherine considered this for a moment, then spoke. "Well, I am too. I was just going to get some coffee at this great little diner down the street. Join me?"

Jack blinked, surprised by this unexpected invitation. "Uh, well, sure," he said, forgetting his original errand as he spoke.

"Wonderful," Katherine smiled, then began to walk down the street. Jack followed close behind, slightly unsure as to what he had gotten himself into.

 **A/N: Sorry if that was short, but _maybe_ if I get 5 reviews on this chapter before the end of the day I _might_ consider posting the next chapter of this. It's up to you guys. ;) See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hello again friends! So sorry for the lack of updates/activity, my teachers decided to give me ridiculous amounts of homework this past week. But now I'm on spring break so get ready for some updates! Anyway, without further adue, please enjoy this next chapter!**

About half an hour later Jack and Katherine were sitting across from each other in a booth at Jacobi's Diner, sipping coffee and munching on donuts.

"So, what's your story?" Katherine asked, looking at Jack as if she could read him like a book.

"My story? What are you, a reporter or somethin'?" Jack replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat under the intensity of Katherine's gaze.

Katherine shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. "I always wanted to be. Went to school for journalism and everything."

"So how'd you end up workin' in a hospital?" Jack asked, his brow crinkling slightly in confusion.

Katherine set her cup down and stared at it, her expression unreadable. Finally she shrugged again. "I worked at the Sun for a while when the war broke out, and I did pretty good. But… I always felt like something was missing. Like I could be doing more to help." She looked up and met Jack's gaze. "So I joined the Cadet Nurse Corps and now I work in a hospital," she finished abruptly. Suddenly feeling self-conscious under Jack's gaze, she took another sip of her coffee and looked down at her lap.

Jack regarded her for a minute before speaking. "Do you?"

Katherine looked up in surprise. "Do I what?"

"Do you feel like you'se doin' more ta help people now?" Jack asked, his tone conveying that he genuinely wanted to know.

Katherine thought for a moment before nodding, a small smile on her face. "I do. Being a nurse is hard, but it's rewarding, too."

Jack smiled softly at Katherine before taking another sip of his coffee. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Katherine finally spoke up again.

"Well, are you going to tell me your story?" she asked.

"Guess I have to now, huh?" Jack answered, setting his cup down as he spoke. Sighing, he paused a moment, seemingly to collect his thoughts, before he began to speak.

"Well, I'se from Manhattan," he began. "But I moved to an orphanage in Brooklyn after my parents died."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to upset you," Katherine interrupted, her eyes wide with surprise and sorrow.

Jack shrugged in response. "It's okay. I didn't really know 'em that well, they died when I was five." Taking another sip of his coffee, he continued. "The orphanage wasn't the greatest place ta grow up, but it wasn't awful. I met Race there."

"Race?" Katherine frowned.

"Anthony," Jack explained, and Katherine nodded in understanding.

"So, you aren't blood brothers?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nah, but we'se still brothers. Same with Spot and Crutchie."

"I assume those are also nicknames?" Katherine asked, smiling slightly.

Jack nodded, a small smile tugging at his mouth, too. "Yeah. It's a long story."

Katherine nodded again, taking a sip of her coffee. "What are you going to do after the war?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, the small smile on his face disappearing. "Dunno. Haven't really thought about it. It's kinda stupid but… I guess I just don' wanna tempt fate."

"I don't think it's stupid, Jack. And I'm sorry for asking," Katherine apologized.

"It's okay," Jack shrugged, drinking the last of his coffee.

They sat there in silence a minute longer before Katherine glanced at her watch. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have an appointment soon and I'd better get going."

Jack nodded, reaching into his pocket for some cash but Katherine stopped him by setting a few coins down on the table. "My treat," she smiled.

Jack hesitated for a second before nodding. "Okay, then. Thanks, I had a nice time."

Katherine nodded in agreement as she stood. "Me too."

Jack smiled softly at her and handed her the package she had been carrying earlier as they walked out of the diner and onto the sidewalk outside. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Katherine spoke up. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. Katherine smiled at him again and began walking away, back down the sidewalk in the direction she had come from.

"Katherine!" Jack suddenly called after her, and Katherine turned to see him jogging down the sidewalk after her.

"Yes?" she asked as he reached him, panting slightly.

"Uh, well, I was wonderin' if you'd maybe, uh, write me when I'm back over there?" Jack asked shyly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Katherine smiled reassuringly at him, setting her package down at her feet and fishing a crumpled piece of paper and a pencil from her coat pocket.

"This is my address," she explained as she jotted down a few words on the paper. "Be sure to include a return address when you write to me so I know where to send my letters." With that she handed the piece of paper to Jack and picked up her package, smiling at him again before continuing to walk down the street.

Jack grinned to himself, shoving the piece of paper deep into his pocket along with Race's long forgotten letter as he walked back towards JoJo, Race, and Crutchie's apartment. The day's events had certainly surprised him.

 **A/N: So there it is! Please review, and tell me what you think of this! Oh, and I am pleased to announce that tomorrow I am publishing the first chapter of the Newsies/Tuck Everlasting crossover fic as requested by Fanz4life! Yay! It should be up by 1:00 pm Eastern Standard Time, so be sure to check the crossover forum! I think that's it for now, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **New chapter! It's a little short, but I hope the inclusion of Sarah will make up for that a little. Enjoy!**

"I'm back!" Katherine called as she entered the apartment she shared with Sarah Jacobs, a nurse who worked with her at the hospital.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Sarah asked, poking her head out of the door to her bedroom.

"I did," Katherine responded, taking note of Sarah's appearance. She was wearing a nice dress and had her thick wool coat buttoned over it. She also wore gloves and was clutching her small purse, and her sleek brown hair was pulled up into an elaborate updo. "Are you going somewhere?" Katherine asked.

Sarah nodded, walking out into the hallway and closing the door to her room behind her. "My mother insisted I come over for dinner tonight." She paused, then spoke in a lower voice. "Apparently Les got in trouble at school again."

Katherine nodded, offering a sympathetic smile. She knew that the Jacobs family were a tight-knit bunch, and that having Sarah's brother David away fighting was hard on Les.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Sarah said, moving past her and opening the door to their apartment before stepping out into the hallway.

Katherine nodded. "See you."

Sarah gave a small smile, then closed the door softly behind her. Katherine sighed as she gazed around the empty apartment. Being as social and outgoing as she was, she could never quite get used to being alone in the apartment.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

When Sarah got back four hours later Katherine was sitting on the small couch in their living room reading a newspaper.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Sarah said, setting her gloves and purse on the small table in the entryway and hanging her coat up on the coat rack.

Katherine shrugged, setting the newspaper aside. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked in concern, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Katherine.

Katherine sighed, running a hand through her hair which now flowed freely over her shoulders. "I ran into Jack Kelly while I was out today."

"As in David's roommate Jack Kelly? The one who was at the hospital a few months ago?" Sarah asked.

Katherine nodded. "We bumped into each other and decided to get coffee at Jacobi's."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "And? Did you have a good time?"

Katherine nodded, smiling slightly. "The best time I've had in a long time."

Sarah frowned. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, well, I think I'm falling for him," Katherine groaned.

"Why is that a bad thing? Does he already have a girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

Katherine shook her head. "Not as far as I know but… I said I wouldn't fall in love with a soldier again, not after…" Katherine trailed off.

Sarah nodded. "Well, are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"Not exactly, but I did agree to write to him," Katherine admitted.

"Well, you'll just have to make it clear to him that you're only interested in friendship, won't you?" Sarah asked, and Katherine nodded, staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face.

Sarah considered Katherine for a moment longer, then stood and walked into the kitchen. "I'll heat up some milk for you," she called.

Katherine tore her gaze away from the wall and nodded. "Thank you, Sarah," she called back.

Sighing again she picked the newspaper and attempted to concentrate on it, but memories of Jack's crooked grin and his bright blue eyes swam around in her head, making concentrating on anything almost impossible. She had a feeling telling Jack she was only interested in friendship wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

 **A/N: There it is! Please let me know if you think I wrote Sarah well, I've never written her before so I'm open to suggestions for how to write her! Also, my Newsies/Tuck Everlasting crossover has been published, so please go check it out! There are two chapters so far, but I'm hoping to get the third chapter uploaded today so keep a lookout for that. I think that's all for now, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **This chapter was based off of a suggestion from SomedayonBroadway way back when I first started this story, so thanks for that!** **Oh, and the italics in this chapter aren't a flashback, they're a dream sequence just FYI.**

 _It was cold, dark, and muddy. Race couldn't see where he was going, he could only hear the muffled sounds of distant explosions. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath him and he was falling, falling so far and so fast that he wasn't sure what was happening anymore, only that he was cold and hungry and scared._

 _Finally, Race hit the ground, his back making a sickening crack as it made contact with the ground. Race screamed in pain and suddenly Jack was there, whispering soothing words in his ear and stroking his forehead like he used to do whenever Race was sick back at the orphanage. Race relaxed and closed his eyes, but suddenly all he could see was Jack getting shot right in front of him over and over and he couldn't move even though he desperately wanted to and someone was screaming and it was him but it couldn't be him it was too loud and it sounded all wrong and everything was wrong and he wanted Jack to come and fix everything like he always did and-_

"Racetrack!"

Race jerked awake, covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Jack was beside him, and he could see both Crutchie and JoJo standing in the doorway to his room, looking worried.

"You was screamin'," Jack explained, and Race nodded mutely.

Jack turned towards Crutchie and JoJo. "I got it from here."

JoJo immediately nodded and slowly walked back towards his own room, but Crutchie stood in the doorway for a moment longer, a slight look of pain on his face.

"Crutch. I got this, I promise," Jack said, and Crutchie finally let out a heavy sigh, nodded, and went back to his own room, his crutch clicking against the floor as he walked.

Jack turned back to Race, who was still breathing hard and shaking. Jack slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside Race, who flinched slightly but didn't move away. Slowly and deliberately, so that Race could see exactly what he was doing, Jack wrapped his arm around Race's shoulders. Race responded by leaning into Jack, still quivering slightly out of fear.

After a long pause Race spoke. "Sorry for wakin' you guys up." He looked over at Jack. "You should head back ta bed, ya gotta leave early tomorrow."

"I ain't goin' anywhere," Jack said, his tone indicating that he meant it.

There was a long pause, then Jack spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me you were havin' nightmares, kid?"

Race shrugged. "No point. Not like you can do anythin'. 'Sides, lots of the guys at the hospital got 'em too."

"That don't mean you have ta deal with this alone, Race," Jack murmured. When Race didn't respond, Jack sighed. "Ya wanna talk about what happened over there?"

"No." The word was hard, definitive.

"Okay," Jack nodded.

After that, they sat in silence for what felt like forever. Race eventually began to fall asleep, and Jack tried to move so that Race could lie down and be more comfortable, but Race immediately tightened his grip on Jack's shirt.

"Don't go, Jack. Please," he mumbled, sounding just like the scared little kid who Jack had taken under his wing back at the orphanage.

"Okay, Race. I ain't goin' anywhere, I promise," Jack said softly, smiling at Race. Race smiled back, then relaxed in Jack's arms and let sleep claim him.

True to his word Jack stayed there all night, holding Race tightly and periodically dozing off himself. But when gray light filtered in through the window Jack sighed and slowly untangled Race from his arms, laying him gently down on the bed.

Jack then stood and stretched, rolling out his tense shoulders and arms. He looked down at Race, sleeping peacefully for the first time in who knows how long. Sighing one last time Jack bent over Race's forehead and pressed a brotherly kiss to his forehead. "See ya later, kid."

 **A/N: Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after, depending on how busy I get. Also, I published a oneshot a couple days ago that I'm really proud of so I would really love it if I could get some more reviews for that! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys! Man, my week has been crazy and next week is only getting crazier. (Yay, performing!) Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it!** **(Oh, and this is another letter chapter, so italics are Jack 'speaking', just like last time.)**

 _February 21st, 1945_

 _Dear Katherine,_

 _Thanks again for letting me write to you, it's nice to have someone to talk to besides the fellas. How are you? I got over here okay, I'm rooming with Davey again so that's nice I guess. The food here is awful, but Crutchie sends me stuff sometimes so it's not so bad. The weather is okay, it hasn't rained since I got here but it's freezing cold, especially at night. I don't really know what else to say, you can send your letters to the return address on this one._

 _Jack Kelly_

March 1st, 1945

Dear Jack,

It was good to hear that everything is going alright at your end, and I'm glad you and Davey are rooming together, hopefully he can keep you out of too much trouble. I'm fine. Work is keeping me busy, as usual, but I went to the movies with Sarah last night. We saw _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ , it was wonderful! I loved the book, and I loved the movie just as much. Have you ever read it? I'm currently rereading _Jane Eyre_ , which is another of my favorite books. I especially love the line, " _I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will."_ It's so powerful and truthful, and I feel like so many people have forgotten about what it means to be free.

Katherine Plumber

 _March 12th, 1945_

 _Dear Katherine,_

 _No, I haven't read that book. Reading's not really my thing, I like drawing better. Things are all quiet where I am right now, and there's a small town nearby where me and the other guys go to get a drink every now and then. I like it here, it's nice and peaceful. Davey says he forgot to ask Sarah to ask their mom to stop asking him if he's eating properly, so he says to ask you to ask Sarah to ask their mom that. It's nearly time to go to bed here, so I'll sign off for now. Hope everything's alright with you._

 _Jack Kelly_

March 24th, 1945

Dear Jack,

I didn't know you were an artist! You should show me some of your work sometime, I'd love to see it! Are you thinking about going to art school? Oh, and I relayed your message to Sarah, and she said to tell Davey that she'll do her best but she can't promise anything. The weather's been god-awful this week, I hope it's better wherever you are. I'm going to have to cut this letter short, it's nearly time for me to go to work, but I hope to hear from you soon!

Katherine

 _March 31st, 1945_

 _Dear Katherine,_

 _Art school? Are you kidding me? I don't have the money for any fancy school, and besides that, I'm not that good. I don't know why you'd wanna see my scribbling, but I put a couple pictures in with this letter like you asked. Sorry to report that the weather here's been god-awful too, it started raining last night and today it snowed. Now the roads are covered with frozen mud, and the jeeps are bouncing along all over the place. The one I was riding in yesterday got a flat tire and I had to pull over on the side of the road and fix it, about got hypothermia. The food here's still terrible._

 _Jack_

April 6th, 1945

Dear Jack,

Modesty is not a quality I would have pinned on you. You call those beautiful drawings scribbles? You've got real talent! You could definitely get into an art school on a scholarship. I'm sorry to hear about the food and the weather where you are, Sarah says that she'll send a package to you and Davey soon with some treats that should help (and no, I don't know what that means, she won't tell me a thing about what she's sending). I finished _Jane Eyre_ , now I'm reading _The Prince and the Pauper_ by Mark Twain. I don't know what to think about it yet, I've only just started and the language is very old-fashioned.

Katherine

 _April 14th, 1945_

 _Dear Katherine,_

 _Drop the whole art school thing! I wouldn't get in, and that's that. There's no point trying to convince me. Me and Davey are grateful to Sarah for sending a package, we both hope it gets here soon. I don't know how many more overcooked potatoes I can stuff down before I explode. I read_ The Prince and the Pauper _in high school, I thought it was okay. Like I said before, reading's not really my thing. Shoot, it's time for lights out. I'll have to cut this letter short._

 _Jack_

April 22nd, 1945

Dear Jack,

I don't have much to report, unfortunately. It's finally starting to feel a little like Spring over here, it was warm enough that I took a walk in the park yesterday at lunchtime. It was nice to get out after being cooped up at work or in the apartment. Oh, Sarah sent your package a few days ago, so hopefully, it gets to where you are soon. I'm almost finished with _The Prince and the Pauper_ and I actually enjoyed it quite a bit! I didn't think I would at first, but it turned out alright. I wish I had more to tell you, but I'm afraid I don't.

Katherine

April 30th, 1945

Dear Jack,

I haven't heard from you in a little while, I hope everything's alright with you. Sarah got a letter from Davey yesterday, so I suppose I'm just worrying too much. The hospital's been relatively quiet lately so I've had a little more free time, and I've started working on a short article that the _Sun_ asked me to write. It's about all the ways women have been helping the war effort, and whether they should go back to being housewives when the war is over. I'll send you a copy when it gets printed. Me and Sarah went to the movies again a few days ago, we saw a movie called _A Medal for Benny_. I didn't like it very much. I finished _The Prince and the Pauper_ , but I haven't been able to decide what to read next. Sarah says Davey likes to read, could you ask him if he has any suggestions if it's not too much trouble? I await your next letter with anticipation!

Katherine

May 11th, 1945

Dear Jack,

I haven't heard from you in weeks. I hope I haven't done anything to offend you. If this is about my pushing the whole art school thing I apologize, I was only trying to help. I'm worried about you Jack, it may sound silly since we don't talk very often but you're one of my closest friends! Please write back soon.

Katherine

 **A/N: Is Jack alright? Am I foreshadowing something? Tune in next time to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **New chapter, everyone! Sorry if it's kind of short, I tried to make it longer but it just wouldn't work. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Mud squelched under Jack's boots as he and Davey quietly crept along the line of trees, keeping their eyes and ears alert for any sound which might indicate the approach of enemy troops.

"See anythin'?" Jack whispered to Davey, who shook his head.

"No, but we should be getting close soon."

Jack nodded. He and Davey walked along in silence for a few more minutes, then Jack sighed.

"It's weird to think about us here, tryin' not ta get shot, an' everyone back at home livin' life normally."

"I try not to think about that," Davey replied, a slight edge in his voice.

"Yeah, but still-" Jack stopped short, gesturing for Davey to stop, too.

"What is it?" Davey whispered, but Jack put a finger to his lips and didn't answer.

Both men stood stock still, listening to the rustle of branches in the wind, the scurrying of animals in trees, and-

 _Crack_

A stick snapped to the right of them as if someone had stepped on it. Jack and Davey whirled around, guns drawn as they searched for the source of the disturbance.

No one could be seen through the thick canopy of leafy green branches, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Jack and Davey held their pose for at least three or four minutes until finally, Jack nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Must 'a been a deer or raccoon or somethin'," Jack whispered to Davey, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Must have."

They continued on their patrol, more vigilant than they had been before and tense with anticipation. Their fears seemed unfounded, however, when after a half hour no other sound had been heard.

"Are you sure you know where we'se goin'?" Jack asked Davey, bored of walking in a straight line and eager to get back to base.

"Of course I'm sure," Davey replied. "I'm offended you would even-"

"Look out!" Jack suddenly yelled, shoving Davey to the ground as the sound of a shot rang out.

Davey lay on the ground, mud on his face and his eyes shut tightly as he heard shouts in a strange language all around him. His breathing was shallow, his skin wet with sweat as he waited, waited and pretended to be dead.

Finally, after what felt like hours but in reality couldn't have been more than ten minutes, the shouts quieted and slowly seemed to fade, as if the soldiers were walking away.

Davey counted to 100 in his head, then slowly sat up, fixing his helmet back on his head patting himself all over to be sure that he was uninjured.

When he was satisfied that all was well Davey looked around him, then spotted Jack lying face-down nearby.

"Jack? Jack, they're gone. You can get up now," Davey whispered urgently.

Jack didn't stir, he simply remained where he was.

"Jack?" Davey frowned, crawling over to Jack and shaking him. "Jack?'

When Davey still got no response he took a deep breath, placed his hands underneath Jack's side, and slowly turned him over so that he was lying on his back, grunting with the effort.

Davey sucked in a breath. He could now see a sizeable bloodstain on Jack's side, and a gash on his forehead which, judging by the blood on a nearby rock, had been inflicted on him when he fell.

Frantically, Davey unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off, pressing it tightly to Jack's side to try and stop the bleeding.

Looking around in desperation Davey resisted the urge to cry out for help, knowing that with so many enemy soldiers nearby any loud noise would mean almost certain death.

"Oh, Jack," he mumbled to himself as he gazed down at his friend's unconscious form. "What are we going to do?"

 **A/N: Despite its length, I actually really like how this chapter turned out. What did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **You guys, it's the final chapter of this! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story for their support and encouragement, it meant a lot. Please review this chapter, and tell me how you thought the ending of this turned out!** **Also please review my other stories! (Especially my Tuck Everlasting/Newsies crossover, I'm super proud of the latest chapter.)**

Katherine was sitting on the couch in the living room of her and Sarah's shared apartment reading the day's newspaper or more accurately _trying_ to. Her mind kept wandering, and she was forced to read the same sentences two or three times before her brain registered them.

She was still worried about Jack, it had been weeks since her last letter from him and she didn't think he was still mad at her. Jack didn't seem to be the type to hold grudges for very long, and anyway, the last letter she had sent him had had a strong tone of desperation which Katherine had hoped would motivate Jack to write back.

All this time without any word from him made Katherine fear that something bad had happened to Jack, something which would prevent him from writing to her for an extended period of time. Katherine tried not to think about all the gruesome injuries Jack could have sustained on the battlefield, but it was hard not to, especially because of the fact that she saw injuries like that every day in the hospital.

The sound of a key in the door startled Katherine out of her daydream, and she gave herself a little shake as Sarah walked into the room and set her purse down. No use in worrying without solid evidence to prove that her fears had a foundation.

"Hello," Sarah greeted as she made her way over to the couch and sat beside Katherine. "Enjoying your day off?"

"Mmhmm," Katherine hummed in reply, returning to her newspaper.

"That's good," Sarah remarked, opening the letter she had in her hand and beginning to read it. After a minute, she sucked in a breath.

Katherine looked up. "What is it?"

Sarah was silent for minute longer. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. "It's a letter from David."

Katherine's heart began to hammer, even as she tried to remain calm and composed. "Oh? What does he say?"

Sarah swallowed hard. "He… he says that Jack was wounded a week or so ago."

Katherine felt like she was going to throw up. "Is he coming home?" she squeaked.

Sarah nodded. "He says yes. I think he tried to say when Jack was coming home, too, but they censored it." Sarah handed Katherine the letter as she spoke.

Katherine looked down at the words on the page. _I'm sorry to tell you that Jack has been wounded. It doesn't look too bad, but he's being sent home._ The next line was covered with a thick layer of black ink, so Katherine couldn't read it. She handed the letter back to Sarah, feeling numb.

Sarah began talking again, saying something about how she was sure Jack was fine and they were just sending him back home to be cautious, but Katherine barely heard her. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and the room seemed to be spinning. Finally, she held up her hand and gestured for Sarah to stop talking.

"I have to go," Katherine stated quietly, standing.

Ignoring Sarah's protests that she wasn't in a fit state to go anywhere, Katherine shrugged on her coat and quietly slipped out of the door, unsure where exactly she was going but needing to get out, to get away from the sense of dread that had enveloped her as soon as Sarah had told her about Davey's letter.

Katherine soon found herself in a deserted corner of Central Park, gripping the wooden slats of the bench she was sitting on so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Her head was spinning with the information she had been given that evening, and the emotions which had followed. Jack Kelly, _her_ Jack, was somewhere far away, wounded and possibly dying. The strong rush of grief and fear she felt at this turn events made her realize that she cared for Jack in a way that was much deeper than friendship, in a way which might one day develop into love.

This realization made Katherine want to laugh and cry at the same time. Her body decided crying was more appropriate to the situation and suddenly she was sobbing, sobbing so hard it felt as though her chest might break apart.

Taking deep, shuddering breaths Katherine eventually managed to calm herself. Wiping away most of her tears, she gave herself a little shake. She had had her tears, and now it was time to move forward. Jack wasn't dead, he was coming home, and he would be better in no time. Katherine was sure of it.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The next week Katherine was standing at the nurse's station in the hospital, tucking stray wisps of hair behind her ears and enjoying having a brief moment to herself. It had been a busy week, and Katherine was eager for Saturday (her day off) to come.

Just then another nurse, Alice, walked over to Katherine. "A new convoy of patients just arrived," she explained, making a note on her clipboard. "Ward 3."

Katherine nodded and began to walk over to the ward Alice had specified, trying her best to ignore the excited voice in the back of her mind which whispered to her that perhaps Jack was among these new patients.

 _He most likely isn't,_ Katherine told herself sternly. _He probably won't even be at this hospital, there are plenty of others in the city._

Reaching the ward Katherine began to make her rounds, bandaging and cleaning up dozens of injured soldiers, many of whom weren't even awake yet.

Finally, she reached the far corner of the ward, her last patient for the day. Barely looking at the man lying in the bed, Katherine picked up the clipboard hooked to the foot of his bed and began to read it.

 _Jack Kelly, male, age 22-_ she stopped. _Jack Kelly._

Looking up Katherine saw, to her astonishment and elation, that the soldier lying in the bed was indeed _her_ Jack Kelly. He was pale, his side and head were both bandaged, and he was unconscious, but that didn't matter. He was alive. He was _here._

Katherine wanted to scream and shout for joy right there, but she controlled herself. She was still at work, she couldn't make a scene.

Still, as she began her work of cleaning Jack up and making sure he was comfortable, Katherine couldn't keep the happy grin off of her face. When she was finished instead of clocking out and going home for a well-deserved break Katherine pulled up a chair next to Jack's bedside and sat down. She wasn't ever leaving Jack again, she knew that now. He meant far too much to her.


End file.
